An IPv6 is used to solve a problem caused by adopting an IPv4 that a network space address is insufficient, but an IPv4 network and an IPv6 network will still coexist for a period of time. A dual stack technique is an efficient technique for transition from the IPv4 to the IPv6, and when applying this technique, a node at a network side is needed to be configured to support an IPv4/IPv6 protocol stack, so that a network node can not only receive and send an IPv4 data packet, but also receive and send an IPv6 data packet.
A user makes a user terminal, such as a Personal Computer (PC) and etc., to access a network through a wireless data terminal. However, in the related art, there is not a solution for supporting the user terminal to simultaneously access the IPv4 network and the IPv6 network at a wireless data terminal side.